


fire hot fire bad

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Business Worker Siyeon, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Housewife SuA, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No other members are mentioned, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Wives, i don't know what this is, i might continue this but who knows, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Siyeon finally gets off work. But instead of dinner and the bright smile of her beloved wife, she comes home to flames.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	fire hot fire bad

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is. Maybe I'll continue it so that it's a paranormal and/or fantasy AU but for now its just an angsty one-shot へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ
> 
> Also i have basically no knowledge of Korean honorifics or things like that (aside from the basics i'd hear in kdramas like hyung, noona, etc.) nor how to properly use them so if there's something wrong, please feel free to tell me.

"Portfolios will be sent out next Thursday. Make sure to check your emails daily for any agenda changes. You are dismissed."

Siyeon sighs and leans back in her chair, listening to the sounds of her co-workers getting out of their seats and heading out the meeting room in an orderly fashion. Why the shrill noises of chairs make when being scraped across the floor pleased her she didn't know herself. But it did. After over half of the room was emptied, Siyeon got up herself, collecting her folders and loose papers on the table in front of her.

"Ms. Lee?" She looked up at the women who called her and smiled.

"Yes?"

The woman had long dark brown hair that flowed all the way down to the small of her back and a thin, tight smile stretching her face. Her face was caked in foundation and her eyes were obviously not naturally as bright blue as they showed. "You keep catching my eye and I was hoping we could go out and get some coffee sometime? That is, if you aren't busy"

Siyeon chuckles and holds her folders to her chest. Her dark brown eyes hid her wariness. "That's really flattering but I don't even know your name."

The lady's eyes widened. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Suji. Yu Suji"

"You have a lovely name, Ms. Yu" Siyeon says. She watched as Suji’s smile widened into a more genuine one and sighed. "But I'm afraid of gonna have to decline."

Suji’s smile dropped immediately, replaced with a frown. Her forehead showed the creases the makeup was attempting to hide. "Why? Am I coming off too strong?"

Siyeon shakes her head. "It's not that."

The lady waits for her to explain.

"You see," she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have a wonderful, beautiful wife who's waiting for me at home and I love her with all of my being. So it'd be pretty bad if I went out with you. You know?"

Suji looked down, her shoulders dropped. She seemed to have only just now noticed the wedding ring on Siyeon’s left hand. "Oh, I see. Well, sorry about that. Have a good weekend."

Siyeon watched her leave and chuckles to herself, thinking about her new wife. As if on cue, her phone starts ringing from her back pocket. She fishes it out and a large smile graces her lips when she saw the caller ID. She answered it instantly while walking to the parking lot.

"Siyeon, when are you getting home? I'm almost finished with dinner"

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes, love. Is that okay?"

Siyeon could hear her giggle from the other side of the line as she unlocked and got into her car. "Well, it's not up to me when you get home"

"I know, hun. I'm just messing with you. I'm about to drive so I'll see you in a little bit, okay? I love you"

There was an alarm going off in the distance on the other side of the call, catching her off guard.

"What was that? Are you okay?" 

Siyeon heard her wife curse before she replied, "Yeah, I just left something in the oven too long. And the soups are overboiling. I have to go- I love you, too."

With that Siyeon started her car and hung up the phone, throwing it in the passenger seat. She did her best not to let her mind wander as she drove, aware of what happened the last time she did. 

She shuddered at the thought.

The radio softly played the latest hits but she didn't care enough to pay any attention to the lyrics. After a couple of minutes she could faintly hear the buzzing of her phone in the backseat but there was no time to pull over to get it. When it stopped buzzing after three minutes she figured it was probably a scammer call and ignored it. 

As she drove down the interstate she noticed a large cloud of smoke coming from somewhere in front of her in the distance. The cloud was large enough to be a forest or house fire. She sighed and mentally prayed whoever was involved was okay.

As she continued driving she noticed that she was steadily getting closer to the source of the smoke. Her heart started beating quicker when she realized the fire was on her street; her foot unconsciously pressed a little more down on the gas pedal.

She almost faints when she saw where the fire was.

Her house was engulfed in flames.

Without even thinking to put on the brakes, Siyeon practically flings herself out the car that hadn't even stopped moving and runs up to the house, tears swelling in her eyes.

_ "Bora!" _

She'd screamed so loud a sharp pain shot through her throat. Before she knew what she was doing she was running into the house, screaming for her lover. Her eyes looked around frantically taking in all her inflamed furniture and walls.

She hurries to the kitchen only to wail in despair when she couldn't see Irene. She moved to the living room then upstairs to the bedrooms. Siyeon calls out for her wife one more time before she hears something. It was so small and she had to strain her ears to hear but she could hear the call nonetheless.

"Si.."

Siyeon sobbed as she ran towards their bedroom, quickly throwing open the door and seeing the small body of her wife laying on the floor next to their bed. She gasped but it was cut off by a rough cough as smoke made its way into her lungs. Her body moved toward Bora and dropped next to her. "Bora! H-hey love, you need to get up"

Bora was coughing endlessly. Her body was shaking from the force of each cough and her face was concerningly pale. Siyeon panicked, remembering Bora’s lung disorder. Noticing her inability to move on her own, Siyeon quickly dips down and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her up. Bora was petite enough for her to carry easily so she had no trouble in running back downstairs.

As she got closer to the front door Siyeon could faintly hear the sounds of police cars and fire truck sirens in the distance. She was just about to go through the door when a piece of the roof suddenly collapsed in front of her. Siyeon’s heart almost stopped when she saw that Irene wasn't coughing anymore. Or moving.

"Bora. Bora! W-wake up- please…!”

Siyeon dropped to her knees and placed her fingers to Irene's neck, searching desperately for a pulse. A pulse that wasn't there. She sobbed and screamed, long and loud. She could hear the call of firemen trying to get into the house but she doubted they'd be able to get in in time.

With shaking hands, she slowly cradled Bora's Lifeless body and brought their foreheads together. Tears had drenched her face by now and sweat had her clothes completely sticking to her body.

The sound of cracking above them made her look up and she whimpers at the sight of the roof seconds away from collapsing in. Siyeon looked back down at her dead wife and kissed her forehead, following her left cheek, then right cheek, then the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. She lingered there for a few moments before closing her eyes and engulfing her in a tight embrace.

"I love you so much"

Her wife's name on her mind, was the last thing she processed before the house collapsed.


End file.
